Girfriend
by inezg7167
Summary: Ember is tired of always losing and not being able to find the right guy for her so she talks to Kitty. During the talk Ember admits that she likes Danny but Danny is dating Sam. But Kitty says he isn't happy with her giving Ember an idea. Can she take Danny from Sam?


**A/N:**_** So in this story Danny and Sam are dating but Sam is a little high demanding. Also Kitty and Ember have a talk and Ember realises that she likes Danny and wants him to be hers. Danny and Sam are 17 and Danny is friends with Johnny 13. **_** _**

Girlfriend

Ember had just gotten back from being beaten by Danny once again and to make it worse she broke up with her loser boyfriend and can't find someone better with all that she is looking for. So she decides she is going to talk to her girlfriend Kitty.

"So Em how have you been?" asked Kitty as she sipped her coffee. "Bad, Baby-pop and his _goth _messed up my plans again! And I can't find the perfect guy for me!" Ember said mad. "I think you're a little jealous of Danny's _goth _as you put it." Kitty said mimicking how Ember said goth. "Why would I be jealous of her?!" Ember exclaimed. "Because she has what you want, she has Danny." Kitty said with a smirk. "Why would I want Dip-stick?!" Ember said trying to fight off a blush. "Because he is everything you want in a guy and more." Kitty said matter-of-fact like.

"No he's not!" Ember shouted. "Yes he is! You want someone who pays attention to you, he will treat you like his queen and protect you with everything he has. You want someone who likes the same music as you, he does and he even has every one of your CDs. You want a guy with the same style, he changed up his look and his style is like yours. And he is rebellious like you." Kitty said knowingly. "Ok everything but that last one is right Baby-pop is NOT rebellious." Ember said with a smile. Kitty smirked and said "He breaks curfew, he skips class, and he go's against his parents beliefs. How is that NOT rebellious?"

"Ok you right I am jealous of that _goth _bitch for having _my_ perfect guy! Happy Now?!" Ember confessed. "Good, now how are you going to get _your_ 'Baby-pop'?" Kitty asked excited. "How can I? He loves that _goth_." Ember said sad. At this Kitty smirked again and said "Who said that he loves her or that he's even happy with her according to Johnny, Danny is miserable with her." With that said Ember got a big smirk and said "I think I have an idea then."

The next day at the park Sam, Danny, and Tucker where waiting for Ember's concert to see if she was up to something, well that's why Sam was there Danny and Tucker just wanted to listen to Ember's music. Tucker was wearing his usual Ember's biggest fan outfit, Sam was wearing her normal cloths, but Danny had changed is normal cloths for this: Baggy black pants with chains on the sides, nice fitting long-sleeved dark blue shirt that wasn't too tight or too baggy, and black DC's. Soon the music came on and everyone was surprised at the sang as Ember came on stage.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I don't like your girlfriend!**  
**No way! No way!**  
**I think you need a new one**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I could be your girlfriend**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I know that you like me**  
**No way! No way!**  
**I know it's not a secret**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I want to be your girlfriend**

Ember jump down the stage as she sang and went up to Danny dancing on him while singing the song. The crowed made a circle around Ember, Danny, and Sam. Sam tried to get Danny away from Ember but she wouldn't let Sam do it. Danny just smirked and let Ember dance on him and sing.

**You're so fine**  
**I want you mine**  
**You're so delicious**  
**I think about you all the time**  
**You're so addictive**  
**Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?**  
**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious**  
**And Hell Yeah**  
**I'm the motherfucking princess**  
**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**

Danny started laughing and dancing along with Ember as she song to him. Sam looked on in shock that Danny was really giving in to Ember and dancing with her. But what she couldn't or didn't want to see was that Danny was having fun.

**She's like so whatever**  
**You could do so much better**  
**I think we should get together now**  
**And that's what everyone's talking about!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I don't like your girlfriend!**  
**No way! No way!**  
**I think you need a new one**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I could be your girlfriend**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I know that you like me**  
**No way! No way!**  
**You know it's not a secret**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I want to be your girlfriend**

Danny really started to think about his relationship with Sam and he knew he wasn't happy with her. She was always making do thing he didn't loke and was trying to get him to stop eating meat. Then he started thinking about Ember. He had always had a crush on her and they had a lot in common with each other. Maybe it was time for something new?

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me**  
**And even when you look away I know you think of me**  
**I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)**  
**So come over here, tell me what I want to hear**  
**Better yet make your girlfriend disappear**  
**I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)**

**She's like so whatever**  
**You could do so much better**  
**I think we should get together now**  
**And that's what everyone's talking about!**

Sam could see that Danny was really considering what Ember was saying and started to panic. She couldn't lose Danny, she loved him and she knew she treated him like her dog but she was just trying to get him to like the things she did.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I don't like your girlfriend!**  
**No way! No way!**  
**I think you need a new one**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I could be your girlfriend**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I know that you like me**  
**No way! No way!**  
**You know it's not a secret**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I want to be your girlfriend**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**  
**'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**  
**There's no other**  
**So when's it gonna sink in?**  
**She's so stupid**  
**What the hell were you thinking?!**

Ember could also see that Danny was considering leaving Sam for her. And that Sam was starting to panic. So to make sure Danny picked her she started dancing more excitedly and ignoring the crowed only focusing on Danny. Which was big for her and she hope Danny knew that.

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**  
**'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**  
**There's no other**  
**So when's it gonna sink in?**  
**She's so stupid**  
**What the hell were you thinking?!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I don't like your girlfriend!**  
**No way! No way!**  
**I think you need a new one**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I could be your girlfriend**  
**No way! No way!**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I know that you like me**  
**No way! No way!**  
**You know it's not a secret**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I want to be your girlfriend**  
**No way! No way!**

As the song was coming to an end Danny made his decision and knew that it would be best for him. Sam could see that Danny made a choice and hoped that it was her. Ember knew Danny choose which one he wanted and hoped it was her.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I don't like your girlfriend!**  
**No way! No way!**  
**I think you need a new one**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I could be your girlfriend**  
**No way! No way!**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I know that you like me**  
**No way! No way!**  
**You know it's not a secret**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I want to be your girlfriend**  
**No way! No way!**  
**Hey! Hey!**

When the song ended everyone was staring at Danny wondering who he had chosen. Ember couldn't take the silence anymore so she asked "Well Baby-pop can I be your girlfriend?" Danny opened his mouth to speak but Sam cut him off. "No you can't be his girlfriend he already has one right Danny?" she asked. Both girls looked at Danny for an answer. "Look Sam you are a great best friend but us being together isn't really working out. I'm sorry." Danny said looking at Sam with a sadness but Sam wasn't having that. "What do you mean not working out?! We were doing fine until she came and sang to you!" Sam yelled. That got Danny mad could she really not see how unhappy he was? "Sam this isn't working out! It hasn't been for a long time. All you do is bug me about changing and doing more stuff you like. Hell you even tried to make me stop eating meat. That's not a healthy relationship! I'm sorry, it's over." Danny said as he turned away from Sam and to Ember.

Ember smiled at Danny waiting to hear what he had to say. Sam had stay wanting to see if Danny was really going to accepted Embers offer. "Ember how about we talk about this where there isn't a crowed?" Danny asked as he jumped on stage and held his hand out to help her. She smiled and took his hand as they went back stage but the crowed stay to see if the came back out. Once they were away from the crowd Danny started talking. "So do you really want to be my girlfriend?" Ember blushed and looked at Danny to see him smirking at her making her blush more. "Yes I wouldn't have sung to you if I didn't. So are you ging to answer my question?" Danny looked at her for a moment until her smirked and kissed her. Ember smiled and kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her thin waist. Danny pulled away and smiled at her "That answer your question?" Ember just nodded and kissed him again. What they didn't know was that Ember's microphone was still on and the crowed heard everything and soon started cheering as Sam left mad and sad that she lost Danny.

_**I hope you liked it! I love to hear opinions. I don't own Danny Phantom or Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. Thank You! *Inez*XD!**_


End file.
